One Crazy Night
by SilverEyedWerewolf
Summary: Scott's mom doesn't like that his life has been taken over by the whole werewolf thing, so shedecides he should have a sleep over to spend some time with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:So this is my first time writing a fanfic alone so go easy on me also I'm going to try to keep them in character but they might be a little OOC.**

Scott woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over and hit the snooze button, but a little too hard. It broke under his strength. "Dammit, now I have to buy a new one." Scott mumbled as he got out of bed. He threw on a gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Hey mom, how you doing?" he said as he kissed his mom on the cheek. He walked over to the cabinet and got out his favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs.

He poured himself a bowl and sat down at the table to eat. "Scott, I'm worried about you" "Why mom, what's wrong?" Scott asked with a mouth full of Cocoa Puffs. "It seems like this whole werewolf thing has taken over your life, I want you to spend some time as a normal teenager." "Mom I'm fine. I spend enough time being a teenager."

He said standing up to put his bowl in the sink. "I think you should have a sleepover." Scott dropped his bowl in the sink "You want me to what?" he said with wide eyes. "I just think you should spend more time with your friends, so I want you to invite all of them over for a sleep over." Scott quickly walked over to his mom

"Mom, you can't be serious. With all the crazy stuff that is going on you want me to have a sleepover, really?" "Yes, and it's not an option you're having a sleepover tonight. Now go to school." she said pushing him towards the door. He walked out just as Stiles pulled up in his jeep "Let's go wolf boy, we're going to be late" Stiles yelled out the window as Scott started walking to the car.

"I'm coming, and don't call me wolf boy." Scott said getting into the jeep. "Hey, so my mom is making me have a sleep over so I can be more like a normal teenager and she wants me to invite all my friends." "You're kidding right?" Stiles said laughing. "Yea I know it sucks. I don't really want to hang out with anybody right now but my mom said it's not an option." Scott said laying his head on the window.

"Look at the bright side, at least you have an excuse to hang out with Allison now that you broke up and I can hang out with Lydia." Stiles said with a dazed look on his face. "I'm probably not going to invite them." Stiles slammed on the brakes and sent Scott's face flying into the dashboard. "OW! What the hell Stiles?" Scott said angrily rubbing his forehead. "What do you mean you're not inviting them? You have to man!"

"No I don't and why do you want Lydia to come over anyway? She and Jackson are back together." Scott said as Stiles started back down the road. "Yea, but it didn't work out last time so I doubt it will this time especially with Jackson's new werewolf rage." "Alright, whatever you say" Scott said as Stiles turned up the radio. They pulled into the school parking lot and Stiles parked his jeep. Scott got out of the jeep and went into the school. Stiles caught up to him at the entrance

"Don't you have something too ask them" Stiles said pointing to Erica, Issac and Boyd. "I don' t want to invite anyone, I'll just have you over" "No, come on Scott that's no fun" Stiles whined. "Alright, fine" Scott said giving in "I'll invite them, but that's it" "Why? It would be more fun with more people" Stiles continued to whine "Come on Scott, please please please ple-" "Alright, just shut up already!" Scott yelled as people turned and looked at him. Scott just ignored them and went over to his friends. "Hey Scott" Erica said with a flirtatious smile "Hey Erica" Scott said not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Hey guy my mom um, wants me to spend more time with my friends and so, she is making me have a like a sleepover." Scott said. "So, are you inviting us?" Issac asked with an amused look on his face "Yeah I am" Scott answered. "Alright we'll come but you have to invite Derek" "What? Why do I have to invite him?" Scott asked upset. He really didn't want to have to spend the night with Derek Hale. "He doesn't want something to happen to his pack so he wants to keep an eye on us at all times, especially at night" Eric said with an annoyed tone. "Alright, whatever Derek can come. Just be at my house around six" Scott said and walked to his locker with Stiles behind him.

"Tonight is going to be sweet" Stiles said leaning against the lockers. "Yeah whatever" Scott said getting the books he needed out of his locker before closing it. "Now you just need to go ask Allison and Lydia" Stiles said smiling "You do realize if I invite Lydia, Jackson is coming too" Scott said turning around looking for Allison. "Yeah I know, but I don't like to think about it" Stiles said as he spotted Lydia and Allison talking to Jackson. "Hey there they are" he said pushing Scott into their direction. Scott kept walking until he made his way over do them

"Hey guys" Scott said with an awkward smile "Hey Scott" Allison said smiling. "Hey, Lydia" Stiles said trying to get her attention, but she just ignored him. "I know this may sound weird, but my mom wants me to spend more time with friends and stuff and I was just wondering if you wanted to um, come over and stay at my house tonight" Scott said awkwardly trying avoiding eye contact with Allison. "Um, yeah sure, it should be fun" Allison answered for the rest of them "Just out of curiosity, who else is going to be there?" Lydia asked

"Well, Erica, Issac, Boyd and um, Derek" Scott said "Oh great a bunch of werewolves, this is going to be real fun" Lydia said sarcastically before walking to class, dragging Jackson along behind her. "We'll be there" Allison said before walking away to go to class too. "Be there at six" Scott yelled out after her before turning around to go to class himself. "Alright, everybody is invited now we just need to get food, drinks, and maybe some movies and we'll be set" Stiles said catching up to Scott "Yeah let's just hope they don't kill each other" Scott said as he walked into his first period class.

**AN: Alright, that's the end of chapter one, I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Scott went to his locker and got his jacket. He started to walk towards the door and Stiles ran up to him. "Ready to party?" Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows "Yea sure, whatever" Scott said not really paying attention. "Dude what's wrong?" Stiles asked stopping Scott. "I just think it's going to be awkward with Allison there, you know since we broke up"

"You mean since she dumped you" Stiles said smiling. "Haha, very funny" Scott said sarcastically. "Come one Scott, don't think about it just think about how much fun were going to have." Stiles said walking out of the school.

"Seriously, tonight is going to be awesome. I heard Jackson say something about bringing some beer and stuff" Stiles said smiling. Scott and Stiles got into the jeep and pulled out of the parking lot. "How is that going to work with my mom there?" Scott asked "We'll just tell your mom to leave for the night." Stiles said turning up the radio. "We can't just kick my mom out of the house" Scott said "Well, we'll see about that" "Whatever you say" Scott said shaking his head.

Stiles pulled into Scott's driveway and killed the engine. Scott and Stiles got out of the jeep and went into the house. "Mom, I'm home" Scott said dropping his backpack on the floor. "Oh great your home. I got you guys snacks, drinks and I picked up some pizzas" Scott's mom said as she gave him a hug. "I also picked up some movies. I didn't know what you wanted so I picked up a lot of movies, so you would have a lot of choices." Scott's mom grabbed her car keys and was about to walk out the door when Scott stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out and then I'm staying at a friend's" She said and walked out the door. "Well that takes care of that problem" Stiles said walking to the living room. "Dude your mom got some awesome movies" Stiles said looking through the pile of movies "Paranormal Activity 4, The Possession, Ted, House at the End of the Street, The Dark Knight Rises, Abraham Lincoln:Vampire Hunter, Looper.

Man Your mom's awesome" Stiles said putting down the movies. "Whoa, that's a lot of food" Scott said walking into the kitchen. His mom got four bags of Doritos, five boxes of movie butter popcorn, Swedish Fish, Sour Patch Kids, sour gummy worms, MnMs, Skittles, an assortment of snack cakes, like twenty bottles of soda, and eight pizzas.

"Oh yeah" Stiles said nodding in approval "How are we going to eat all of this?" Scott asked with wide eyes. "Scott, there are going to be six werewolves here, I think we can eat it all" "Good point" Scott said. Just then the doorbell rang. Scott looked at the clock, "Holy crap it's already 6:15" he said as Stiles went to answer the door. When he opened it Lydia, Jackson, and Allison were standing there.

Jackson had a cooler and Lydia was carrying a bag full of bottles. Stiles assumed it was an assortment of alcohol. "Please come in" Stiles said stepping to the side to let them in. Just as he was about to close the door a foot stopped it, and Derek pushed through the door with Erica, Issac, and Boyd behind him. Stiles closed the door and locked it "Let's get this party started!"

Stiles cheered as he joined everyone else in the kitchen. Jackson and Lydia got out the bottles of different colored liquid and opened them up. They got out plastic cups and poured some for everyone. Everyone grabbed a drink, except for Scott. Lydia walked up to him and handed him a cup "Thanks Lydia, but I'm not going to drink" Scott said pushing the cup away from him "Come on, don't be a wuss"

Lydia said shoving the cup into Scott's hand. Scott smelled it and crinkled his nose in disgust "What the hell is this? It smells horrible" Scott said staring into the cup "Just drink it, you'll like it" Lydia said before walking back to Jackson.

They all migrated to the living room as Stiles turned on some music and turned it up really loud. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having a lot of fun, except for Scott. "Hey, you alright" Allison asked Scott with a worried look on her face "Yeah, I'm fine" Scott said forcing a smile. "Are you sure, you don't look like you're having fun" Scott just shrugged "Come on, let's dance" Allison said pulling Scott off the couch. Allison and Scott were dancing really close and his hands were on her hips as they swayed to the music.

Scott started feeling happy again and was beginning to have fun. Stiles was leaning on the wall, drinking out of his red plastic cup, watching Lydia dance with Jackson. He wished it was him instead of Jackson, but he knew he didn't have a chance. "What wrong with you?" Derek asked a sad looking Stiles "Oh, nothing just a bit tired." Stiles said still watching Lydia "Don't act like there's nothing wrong I can smell it on you." Stiles stared act Derek "Well?" Derek said impatiently "It's just" Stiles paused and sighed "I'm tired of being alone" Stiles said sadly.

Derek smacked him in the back of the head "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Stiles asked rubbing his head "For being stupid. If your tired of being alone do something about it. Don't just sit over here and feel sorry for yourself." "You're right. I just gotta go for it" Stiles said with a confident smile. "What an idiot"

Derek mumbled as he walked away. Stiles was about to walked up to Lydia when Erica yelled out "Who wants to play truth or dare?" Everyone yelled yeah and sat in a circle on the floor. Stiles walked over to joined them thinking 'finally, this is my chance'.

**AN: So truth or dare, this should be interesting. Please review and tell me what you think. You can also leave me some dares for them to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Thanks for reading everyone, here's chapter 3. From now on I'm going to make the chapters longer, :)**

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor and got ready to play truth or dare. Jackson grabbed a bottle and put it in the middle. "Alright guys who's going first?" Jackson asked smirking. "I will" Stiles said and he spun the bottle. It spun around a few times before landing on Allison. "Allison, truth or dare?" Stiles asked while munching on some chips. "Umm...truth" "Do you still have feelings for Scott?" Stiles said grinning. Allison blushed, "Yes" "Aha, I knew it!" Stiles yelled and Scott and Allison both blushed and looked away. "Alright Allison, your turn to spin" Issac said handing her the bottle. She took it out of his hand and spun it. It spun for a bit then stopped on Derek. "Derek, truth or dare" Allison said smiling "Dare me Argent" Derek responded smirking.

"Let's see.." Allison said thinking "I dare you to...do a belly shot off of Stiles" Allison said with a devious smile. "I hate you" Derek said glaring at her. "Umm..yeah, I don't want to do that" Stiles said awkwardly "Well, too bad" Derek said standing up and walking over to Stiles. "Take of your shirt" Derek said grabbing a bottle of tequila "Seriously I'm not doing this" Stiles said walking away, Derek growled "Alright, alright" Stiles said taking off his shirt.

Stiles lied down on the floor and Derek pored some tequila on his stomach "Well, this night isn't as boring as I thought it would be" Jackson said snickering "Can we just get this over with?" Stiles asked from the floor. Derek leaned down over Stiles and licked the tequila of his stomach. When he was done Stiles jumped up, ran to the kitchen and started cleaning off his stomach, while Derek was in the living room gagging.

Everyone fell over laughing as Stiles and Derek joined the group again. "Okay" Erica said, trying not to laugh, "Your turn Derek" she said handing him the bottle. He took the bottle and spun it, this time it landed on Lydia, "Okay Lydia, truth or dare?" Lydia smiled, "Dare" "I dare you to take your shirt off" Derek said smiling. "That's it?" Lydia said looking disappointed, but she did it anyway.

Stiles tensed, Erica caught this "You okay Stiles?" Erica asked smirking "Um..what no I-I'm fine" Stiles barely got out. Stiles looked at Lydia, a little too long I might add, "Stiles, stop staring at my woman" Jackson said annoyed "I wasn't staring!" his voiced cracked and he blushed. Lydia looked at him and winked "It's okay Stiles, I don't mind" his face got even redder "Let's continue the game" he said handing the bottle to Lydia. She took it and spun it, it landed on Issac, "Truth or dare, cutie" she said throwing him a flirty smile, Erica glared at her "Dare me" he responded.

She caught Erica's reaction and decided to have some fun "I dare you to kiss me" she said with a wicked smile, Erica growled and started to stand up, but Boyd held her back. "What? Seriously Lydia?" Jackson said looking annoyed, Stiles looked disappointed, he was hoping he would get that dare. "Don't worry babe, it just a dare" Lydia reassured Jackson "Yeah, but you're the one who dared it" "Oh just get over it" she said leaning over to kiss Issac, he leaned in too and met her half way.

He kiss for at least thirty seconds before braking a part, Erica looked like she was going to kill. "Alright, it's my turn" Issac said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It spun before landing on Stiles, "Alright Stiles, truth or dare?" "Truth" Issac smiled "If you could have sex with anyone in this room, who would it be?" "Lydia" Stiles replied in a split second "That was a quick response, it seems like you've thought about this before" Issac said with a curious look on his face.

Stiles blushed, Lydia leaned over and whispered in his ear "Well, maybe your dream will come true" Stiles knew she was drunk, so he wasn't going to take the chance if he got it, he wouldn't take advantage of her like that. Stiles spun the bottle, it landed on Scott, "Sweet, Scott truth or dare?'' "Um..dare" Scott said after thinking for a bit, "I dare you to.."

Stiles paused to think, "I dare you to strip down to your boxers, then get in the bed of Boyd's truck and dance to Justin Bieber, while he drives around town" Stiles said smiling "Are you being serious Stiles?" "Yep, now strip, and I'm not trying to be a perv" Stiles reassured them, but they laughed anyway. Scott striped down to his boxers and walked towards the door "Let's get this over with" Scott said sighing "This is gonna be good" Boyd said smiling as he grabbed his keys and walked to the door, Stiles followed.

The three of them walked out the door and went to Boyd's truck. Boyd got in the driver's seat, Stiles got into the passenger's seat, and Scott climbed into the bed. Boyd started up the truck. Stiles plugged his phone into the radio with an auxiliary cable and pulled up Baby by Justin Bieber. He turned it up really loud and opened up the back window so Scott could hear it easier.

Boyd pulled out of the drive way and started driving around the neighborhood. Scott was dancing like crazing in the bed of the truck and Stiles was getting it all on video, "Can I stop now?" Scott asked , still dancing "Nope, you have to wait until the song is over" Stiles said laughing at his friend. They drove past the police station just as Stiles' dad was leaving, "Hey, dad" Stiles yelled, his dad just waved back with a confused look on his face as he watched his son's best friend dance to Justin Bieber in his boxers.

The song finally ended, "Thank God!" Scott said as he stopped dancing and sat down. Boyd drove back to Scott's house and parked his truck. They got out of the truck and went inside. "Guys you gotta see this!" Stiles yelled running into the living room with his phone "Stiles you videoed it?" Scott asked annoyed "Well, yeah" Stiles said it like it would have been crazy no to. Stiles sat on the couch and everyone gathered around, everyone except for Scott, and Stiles pulled up the video.

"Nice dance moves, Scott" Jackson said and everyone laughed, Scott got dressed and joined the group "Alright, turn it off. Let's finish the game" Scott said grabbing the bottle. He spun it really hard and it spun for a while before stopping on Erica "Truth or dare, Erica?" "Truth" Erica said taking a drink, Scott smiled, "Do you like Issac" Erica did a spit take "Excuse me?" she asked coughing "Do you like Issac"

Scott said it very slow this time to make sure she heard him. She didn't answer, "Come on, you picked truth, so tell the truth" "...Yes, I do..." she said blushing, Issac smiled "I like you too" everyone "aw"ed, except for Derek, he just sat there, he's not about that whole "aw"ing thing. Erica got the bottle and spun it, it landed on Boyd "Truth or dare" "Truth" Erica thought for a minute before asking "Are you still pissed at Allison?"

Boyd looked at her like she was crazy "Well, yeah. She shot us with arrows, of course I'm still pissed she almost killed us" he said looking at Allison "Yeah, sorry about that. I was kinda in hunter mode" Allison said giving an awkward laugh "Also, I have to remember to not sleep near you" she added. "Hey guys, we should go play ding dong ditch" Stiles suggested "Yes, yes. Let's do it." Scott said excitedly getting up and heading for the door, everyone else followed. "This is gonna be fun" Allison said and everyone nodded in agreement as they walked out the door.

**AN: Yay ding dong ditch! What could go wrong? ;) well leave me a review and let me know what you think. CONGRADULATIONS, YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL BROWNIES! :})**


End file.
